Beautiful Diaster
by ChIllInOuTgIrL5643
Summary: Alyssa kept herself closed off from the world until a certain WWE superstar shows up Randy Orton/OC
1. This is how it all started

I was so late

**_I was so late. But I also wasn't the one who decided to hold the scripts. Stephanie was so backed up, but I just stood by her and respected her decision. I mean, she did just have a baby. I had no room to complain. But I was afraid of getting yelled at by a 250 pound man. That was never fun._**

**_I was delivering the scripts when I read the next name out loud, "Randy Orton." I let out a groan. He was always a pain in the ass, especially about late scripts. But I had to give him his script. I knocked on his door and waited, and waited, and waited a little more. Maybe he wasn't there. I was about to walk off when the door opened. I turned back to see Randy in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a smile. I was speechless. "Yes?"_**

**_I found my voice. "Oh! Here's your script. Yes, I know it's late, but we're really..."_**

**_"It's cool."_**

**_I was shocked. He always bitched, always. "What?" _**

**_"It's alright."_**

**_"Okay, well if you have any questions you can come by my office."_**

**_I started to walk off, but he stopped me. "Actually, I do have a question."_**

**_He had my attention. "Alright, what is it?"_**

**_"What's your name?"_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I just want to know."_**

**_I rolled my eyes. I just decided to humor him. "My name is Alyssa."_**

**_He stuck out his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you Alyssa..."_**

**_He wanted more. "Martin. Alyssa Martin."_**

**_"Ah, Alyssa Martin. I am Randy Orton."_**

**_I shook his hand. "Charmed I am sure." I tried to walk off but he didn't let go of my hand. "Anything else?"_**

**_"What are you doing tonight?" I raised an eyebrow to this statement. _**

**_I pulled my hand out of his clutches and said, "Sorry, Randy, but I am busy."_**

**_"Aw, too bad. But..." he walked out into the hall and grabbed my hand again. I turned back towards him. He was freaking me out. "Just in case you change your mind, here's my number." I looked at the piece of paper in my hand and just shook my head as I walked off._**

**_I continued my deliveries when someone came and bumped into me. I was about to rip someone's head off when I saw it was Amy. "What do you want?"_**

**_"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know what was going on with you and Randy?"_**

**_I stopped and looked at her. "Damn! Everybody just needs to get a fucking life around here!"_**

**_She laughed. "It's okay sweetie. But what happened?"_**

**_"He asked me out."_**

**_"What?!"_**

**_"Yep."_**

**_"What did you say?"_**

**_"That I was busy tonight."_**

**_She stopped. "Aly!"_**

**_"Oh come on Amy! Randy fucking Orton! I mean really."_**

**_"What's wrong with Randy?"_**

**_"Uh, he's a player and an asshole."_**

**_"But he's so fine!"_**

**_"I don't care!"_**

**_"Yes you do!"_**

**_"No I don't give a shit about him!"_**

**_"And that's why you don't have a boyfriend."_**

**_I stopped and looked at her. "That was cold."_**

**_"Well, I mean, it's been a while hasn't it?"_**

**_"Maybe it has, but I am not going to just go and throw myself at someone, especially Randy."_**

**_"But it looks like Randy is feeling you. And he isn't all that bad. You're just thinking about his character."_**

**_"No, I've heard plenty of things about Mr. Orton. And I am just fine."_**

**_"Yeah, well, you keep telling yourself that when you think of that fine hunk of man tonight."_**

**_I was about to punch her when she ran off. I wasn't thinking about him. I didn't care. But it did feel nice to actually get acknowledged by him. Wait a minute! No it didn't! Arg! Now Amy had it in my head! I was mad as I finished my deliveries. And I spent the rest of the night trying not to think about Randy Orton._**

**_Randy's locker room_**

**_"Come in!"_**

**_Adam entered with a smile on his face. "I got her man!"_**

**_Randy turned towards him and said, "No!"_**

**_"Yep! I got Maria nailed down tight. Get ready to pay!"_**

**_"Fuck!" Randy yelled as he sat down on his couch. "When?"_**

**_"Last night man. She was just begging for it." Adam took a seat next to Randy on the couch. "So, you find your next bet man?"_**

**_"I think so."_**

**_"Really? Who?"_**

**_"Alyssa Martin. One of the top writers. She's cute and very manageable." Adam let out a laugh. Randy looked at him serious. "What?"_**

**_"Alyssa?"_**

**_"Yeah. What's wrong with her?"_**

**_"Ice princess man!"_**

**_"What?!"_**

**_"That girl won't let anyone near her. She is way too sheltered. I heard that she doesn't even like any of the wrestlers around here."_**

**_"I thought that she was the chick that dated Jeff?"_**

**_"No, but I think she dated...no I think you're right. Oh yeah! That's right! She dated Jeff and then he dumped her for Trish! Man that was bad!"_**

**_"Right, she was the chick who really broke Trish's nose. Not Amy."_**

**_"That was funny as hell. But hey man, if you want to give it a shot, it's your money."_**

**_"I am gonna do it. But this time the bets going to be bigger."_**

**_"Alright man, I'll raise the bet. But I am telling you, this girl is hard to get too."_**

**_"I can do it. I mean, I did get to a lot of closed girls. I think I can handle this."_**

**_"Yeah, we'll see."_**

**_"Okay, so what do we set this one for?"_**

**_"Fifty-thousand dollars."_**

**_"Fifty Grand?"_**

**_"Yep. And you have two months starting tonight to make this girl fall in love with you. Not just sex."_**

**_Randy stood up. "Why not?"_**

**_Adam joined him. "Because that would be too easy. And I know how you roll my friend. One night of drinks and I am out fifty grand."_**

**_"Alright. Two months."_**

**_"And at the end of two months you have to end it. No keeping."_**

**_"Like I'd want too. I didn't keep Candice did I?"_**

**_"And look at her now." The two men laughed. They loved the little games they played on the divas of the WWE. They even repeated their bets on the poor woman. But it was only recently that they started to suggest writers or doctors into their little game. They were just covering all the ground they could. Even taken or married woman weren't off limits to them._**

**_Randy stuck out his hand and said, "Alright then Adam. The bet is set. Two months from now I'll have that girl wrapped around my finger."_**

**_"We'll see Randy." Adam shook his hand and the two smiled. They loved their little bets. But sadly for me, I didn't know of this little deal and no idea what was going to happen to me over the next two months. _**


	2. You owe me!

Though the scripts were late it still turned out to be a very good show

**Though the scripts were late it still turned out to be a very good show. Except for Amy getting taken out by three divas. I found her in the trainer's room icing her head. "Hey."**

**"Oh, hey Aly."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, it's just a little bump. Nothing a night out won't cure."**

**"I guess so."**

**"But, there is one thing that would make it even better."**

**"What's that?"**

**"If you would come with me?"**

**"Oh no! I am not going out tonight."**

**"You owe me Aly!"**

**"From when!?"**

**"That night that you got chewed out by Mr. McMahon. I went out with you even though I didn't want to move."**

**I hated it when she was right. "Can't we just do something else?"**

**"Nope! I want to get drunk tonight! And I am gonna need you there to make sure that I don't embarrass myself." Amy got up and headed for the door. I followed after her with my head down. I didn't want to go out tonight. But, I did owe her. I just prayed that it would be a drama-free night.**

**Randy was sitting at the bar when Adam came up and told him that I had arrived with Amy. "Really?"**

**"Yeah, she's over near the pool tables."**

**"Nice. Thanks man!" Randy got up and headed over to the pool area where Amy had decided to play. We were actually really good, but I just sat back and watched as she challenged John.**

**As I sat there and laughed at John trying to show off I heard, "I thought you were busy."**

**I turned back to see Randy Orton. Damn. I just took a drink of my beer and said, "I was, but plans fell threw, so here I am."**

**"Here you are. And what are you doing here?"**

**"Just watching Amy play pool."**

**"And why aren't you playing?"**

**"Don't feel like."**

**"Oh come on. How about one game?"**

**"I am good."**

**"Come on." I just shook my head at him as he walked over to an empty pool table. "Okay, how about I sweeten the deal?"**

**This got my attention. "Okay. And how are you going to do that?"**

**"If you beat me, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night and you can go back to sitting in a corner." I liked that. "But if I win, then you have to go outside with me and sit on the beach and talk to me." Damn us being so close to the beach. But that's why Amy chose this bar in particular. "So what do you say Alyssa? Do you think you can beat me?"**

**"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow. He must have never had a girl say that to him. "You're on." I walked over and grabbed a pool stick. I had to beat him. **

**_20 minutes later _**

**It just wasn't my night. Me and Randy both had two more shots. One ball and the eight ball were left for both. It was my turn and I got in one of my shots. I didn't say anything. Didn't want to get cocky. Then I leaned over the pool table and reached as I tried to hit in the eight ball. Miss. I almost broke the stick in half. As I slid off the table I heard, "Man! So close Aly. But its okay, I could miss."**

**I wanted to smack him. "Just take your damn shot Orton!" He laughed as he hit in his first shot perfectly. Then he walked around the table were I was standing. "Excuse me." I slid down the table. He leaned down, positioned his stick, and just sat like that for about a minute. I was getting impatient. Then he pulled the stick back and hit the eight ball into the corner pocket. I almost fell to the ground. **

**Randy put his stick up as I just held onto the pool table for dear life. "Very good game Aly. I have to admit that I've never been taken to the limit like that before. But, I won." I looked at him and he held out his hand. I took his hand and he ushered me outside. As I was leaving the room I caught Amy's eyes. Before she could say a word I shot her the finger. She just laughed as I exited.**

**It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and I loved the way it lit up the sky. I loved the sound of the waves as they crashed together. I almost forgot that I was out here with Randy. Then he stopped and I almost ran into him. "Oh! Sorry."**

**"It's okay. You looked like you were somewhere else for a minute."**

**He sat down on the sand and I joined him. I didn't sit too close but he decided to scoot closer. I rolled my eyes. It was a little pathetic. "Yeah, I just love the beach."**

**"Me too. True serenity. I mean, it's just so beautiful." I looked at him. I had never heard those words come out of Randy Orton's mouth. He was really surprising me. Then he looked at how stunned I was and said, "What!?"**

**"It's just weird to hear you say that."**

**"Why?"**

**I looked at him and then decided not to say it. "Nothing."**

**"No, tell me."**

**"You just don't strike me as the person to appreciate something like this."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, there is a lot more to me than just my character on TV Alyssa. But what about you?"**

**"What about me?"**

**"Why do you keep yourself so closed?"**

**"I beg your pardon?"**

**"I asked you out tonight and you turned me down with a bullshit excuse. Why don't you just take a chance?"**

**"Because I actually did have something to do tonight."**

**"Bullshit."**

**"Bullshit?"**

**"Yeah you heard me. I think it's all just bullshit."**

**"And what makes you think that you know me Randy?"**

**"I think I know that you don't like any of the guys in the locker room because of what Jeff did to you." That was below the belt. "So that's why you hide behind your work and don't see when something good is in front of you."**

**I glared at him. "Well, you know what I know about you Mr. Orton?"**

**"What's that Ms. Martin?"**

**"I know that you use woman and then throw them away like they're nothing."**

**Randy let out a laugh. "That's not true."**

**"Oh yes it is. You really think that I don't see what goes on in that locker room. Every time I see a girl crying or depressed it's usually because she's been used and kicked the curb by you."**

**Then he looked at me and said, "People change."**

**I looked at him and said, "No Randy, no they don't." Then I got up and left him there. **

**Randy got up and yelled, "Why do you run away from everything?"**

**I stopped and turned back towards him. "I don't. I am just running away from you."**

**I left him on the beach. He kicked sand and yelled like a two year old. As I left, Adam came out. He was clapping and laughed as Randy shot him a dirty look. "What the fuck are you laughing at!?"**

**"Did I not tell you that this was going to be harder than you thought? This girl is not like those ditz girls in the locker room Randy. She actually knows what the fuck is going on around her. She doesn't fall for that your beautiful, why don't you open yourself up to me routine."**

**"Then how in the hell would I get a girl like that to let me in?!"**

**"You gotta get her to trust you somehow." Randy just fell to the ground on the beach and let out a yell. Adam fell to the ground and started to laugh. But as Randy laid there he thought, and thought and finally figured out a way to get close.**


	3. Getting Closer

The scripts were on my desk

**The scripts were on my desk. I was stuck in a meeting. So as soon as I got the scripts I was going to have to haul ass. When I got to my office I went right for my desk and almost let out a scream. I ran to Stephanie's office and asked her if she put the scripts on my desk. She told me yes and I started to freak. I looked everywhere for those scripts. I couldn't find them anywhere. And then, I ran into Mr. McMahon. "Hello sir."**

**"Ms. Martin, I have gotten a few complaints that some superstars still haven't gotten their scripts. Why haven't you delivered them yet?"**

**"Sir, I came into my office to get the scripts and they weren't on my desk."**

**"What!?" He was mad.**

**"Sir, I honestly don't know what happened to them. I looked everywhere and I don't know..."**

**"Enough!" I was quiet. I was about to lose my job. The as Mr. McMahon was about to fire me, Randy came walking up. This is just what I needed.**

**"Mr. McMahon! How are you sir?"**

**"Not well at the moment Randy. How may I help you?"**

**"Well, sir, it actually concerns this pretty little thing in front of you." My head shot up. "See sir, I came by to ask Ms. Martin something about my storyline and I noticed that the scripts were still on her desk, so I took it upon myself to deliver them. I didn't want her to get in trouble for no reason." **

**I couldn't fucking believe it. Randy Orton had just saved my ass. "Well, then I am sorry Ms. Martin. I guess you were very busy."**

**"Yes sir, I was." Vince then walked off and I turned my attention towards Randy. "You came by to talk about your storyline?"**

**"Okay, so I lied. I was going to talk to you about last Monday night. But the script part was true."**

**"Why?"**

**Then Randy leaned in and whispered, "To prove to you that people can change." Randy walked off and I just smiled. It was weird, but Randy had done me a huge favor. With that meeting and how backed up we were, it was really a relief. With the pressure of delivering off my shoulders, I went to talk to Amy.**

**"He did what?"**

**"He delivered every single one." I was sitting on the couch in Amy's locker room while she got ready.**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know! I think it was because of last Monday night when I told him that he couldn't change."**

**"And know he's trying to prove that he's not the guy you thought he was."**

**"Yep."**

**"Aw! That's so sweet!"**

**"Stop it."**

**"Alright. But you know what this means now, don't you?"**

**"What?"**

**"You owe him."**

**Then I looked at her and my eyes grew wide. "Oh shit!"**

**"Yeah, now what are you going to do to make this up to him?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Oh! You should ask him out! And this time be nice to him!"**

**"I was nice!"**

**"Yeah right Aly!"**

**"Fine! I'll ask him out and I'll try to be nice."**

**"Good, because sweetie, you need to just relax. Not every guy in this locker room is like Jeff."**

**"You don't know that."**

**"Okay, maybe I don't, but I do know that Jeff and Adam are the biggest asses in the world and that's it."**

**"You know that Adam and Randy are good friends right?"**

**"Yeah, and Randy and John are good friends too, but that doesn't make John an ass does it?"**

**"No."**

**"Then stop seeing the bad and start welcoming the good." I got up and gave her a hug. "Now go and ask Randy out before I do it for you."**

**I left Amy's locker room trying to be optimistic. I did owe him. But I just didn't know if this was the way to do it.**

**I knocked on Randy's door and waited. I prayed that he wasn't there. But as I was about to turn and walk away the door opened. I turned back and saw that Randy was already in his gear. "Hello beautiful."**

**"Hey Randy. Can I talk to you?"**

**"Yeah, sure, come on in."**

**I walked past him and into the room. I just sat on the couch and tried to be nice. "Well, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated what you did for me."**

**"Oh no problem. I wasn't doing anything and I knew that Vince would be an ass about it."**

**"Yeah, so I was thinking that since you did that for me, I was thinking that we could..." I looked up at him. He was smiling. He had a really nice smile. But I couldn't say it.**

**"Aly?"**

**"Yes Randy."**

**"Are you asking me out?"**

**"Yes! That's what I was trying to say. Would you like to go out with me after RAW?"**

**"Absolutely. But don't worry about planning anything."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"Because I was already planning on asking you out." I smiled. "You're really beautiful."**

**"Yeah, don't push it Orton. I'll go out with you, but don't get your hopes all up."**

**"No ma'am!" I got up and he walked me out. "I'll see you soon!" As I walked off Adam entered the room. **

**"So! Looks like you're getting closer."**

**"Mm-hm. And it'll only be so long before you're paying up."**

**"I don't think so man! You got a long road ahead of you."**

**"Will see." The two men laughed as Randy finished getting ready. Later tonight I would be going out with Randy. And I had to try really hard to be open minded and nice. It was going to be a stretch, but I think I can do it. **


	4. Failing

It was a quiet table

**It was a quiet table. I ate, he ate. No conversation what so ever. I figured he'd talk, but Randy just looked up every once and a while. He wanted this but he wouldn't speak. Something was up, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. So I just decided to break the ice. "So...you did well tonight."**

**"Oh yeah! Yeah, I did really well. You know, I think that they're gonna give me the title."**

**"Really? That's awesome." Not that I really cared.**

**"But, I guess you would know more about that than I would. I mean, you are the one that writes the scripts."**

**"Well, I don't really write them. I put ideas out there and then we look at them and then we write the scripts. But I haven't heard anything from Steph about the title, but maybe." Is that what this is all about? Me giving him the title? I didn't know, but I just kept with the conversation.**

**"Cool." It was awkward. Very awkward. I just kept wondering what was wrong with him. I mean, what happened to the cocky, arrogant, Randy Orton. This was shy, out of his element, goofy Randy Orton. But then he perked up and started to talk a little more. "So...um...why do you not date wrestlers?"**

**I thought I had already answered that question, but it was something. "I just don't like dating people I work with."**

**"Well, not that I am trying to pry into your past, but I heard that when you did date a wrestler it didn't go so well."**

**He's such a woman. Men truly do gossip more than woman. And usually it's worse than what woman have to say. "Yes Randy. I dated someone on the RAW roster and it didn't work out."**

**"Is that why you haven't dated anyone since?"**

**Now he was prying. "I don't know. I just didn't want to date anyone. Is that okay with you Randy?"**

**"Look I am not trying to offend you."**

**"Yeah well you are." I got up. "Please excuse me."**

**I went off to the bathroom and Randy slammed his head on the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" As he abused himself, Randy's phone went off. "Hello?" He wasn't up for talking right now. "Oh. Hi. Yeah, uh, meet me at my room at ten. Okay. Bye." As I returned he put his phone away. As I sat down he started to gravel. "Look, Alyssa, I am sorry. I just thought that if I found out why you were so against dating maybe then I could try and show you that not all wrestlers are bad."**

**"Yeah, Randy, I am just a little touchy about stuff like that okay. But if you want the truth here it is. I dated Jeff. I thought we were perfect for each other and I was wrong. He ended up cheating on me with every girl he could and then he got abusive."**

**"What?"**

**"Yeah. And then before I could get away from him he beat me up and left me for a whore. So yeah, I guess you can say that I am touchy when it comes to the subject of me dating." **

**"That's why Jeff got fired isn't it?"**

**"Yeah, but now he's in TNA and I don't have to worry about him. But he has long since apologized and I just moved on from that."**

**"Wow. That's terrible. I am really sorry."**

**"Oh don't be. I don't want pity Randy. I just want you to know that that's why I don't date. Got it now?"**

**"Yeah." Randy lowered his head. He couldn't look at me. Not just yet. He was letting what I said sink in. But instead of dwelling on it, he changed the subject. "So, do you still hate me?"**

**"You're growing on me."**

**"Well, that's better than nothing at all I guess." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but find myself smiling back. He was so beautiful. I may not like the man's ways, but I never said that Randy Orton wasn't gorgeous. And the one thing I loved about this man were his eyes. I had a thing for eyes and just looking into his I felt myself melt. Then I realized that it was getting late and I had a staff meeting bright and early tomorrow.**

**"Randy, this has been great, but I have to go."**

**I stood up and he stood up. "What? But we were having such a good time; at least I thought we were."**

**"No, no, we were, it's just that I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning and I..."**

**"Say no more. I know what you mean. Just let me get the check and then I'll take you to your hotel."**

**"Okay."**

**We were staying at the same hotel. But he was on a higher floor than me. So he just stayed with me till I hit my floor. It was a silent ride but as soon as I heard the elevator ding I looked at him. "Well, thank you Randy. It was a very nice night."**

**"My pleasure Alyssa." I walked out but before I could walk away he grabbed my hand. "Alyssa?"**

**I turned back towards him. "Yes Randy?"**

**Then he pulled me close and softly kissed me. He pulled back and said, "I really enjoyed tonight. And I hope that we could do this again."**

**My eyes still closed and almost memorized I said, "Yeah that sounds good."**

**I turned and left the elevator. As the doors closed I fell against a wall and smiled. My god! That boy could kiss. And it wasn't forced. It was just nice and sweet. Maybe I was wrong about Mr. Orton. Just maybe.**

**It was ten o' clock on the dot when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it she didn't even wait. She just pushed past him and into his hotel room. "So, why did I have to meet you at ten? You out with that writer?"**

**"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I was out with the writer. Now, enough small talk. You know why you're here, no more stalling." Randy pointed to the bedroom and Candice got up from the couch. "I'll be there in a minute." **

**She walked past him and started to slowly strip as she walked towards the bedroom. "Don't make me wait too long Randy."**

**Randy watched as she entered the room and then he stopped and thought about what he was about to do. This is why I hated him, and this was why I had left Jeff. Jeff was a cheater, and now Randy was as well. But, as he thought of this, he just shook it off and said to himself, it's just a bet. That doesn't mean I can't still enjoy myself. **

**Then, taking all thought of me out of his mind, he went to his bedroom and spent the night with Candice. Though he just couldn't shake my confession the whole time. **


End file.
